prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Caribbean H.Q.
Welcome to my talk page. feel free to leave your comments, I will make sure to reply all of them in your talk page as soon as I have the time. While leaving comments here just remember to be cool Welcome Welcome to the Wiki. We need all the help we can get. If Hybrid or Moe aren't around, feel free to ask me questions and I will try to help. RobJ1981 22:38, 26 June 2007 (UTC) There isn't a formal structure for achieving admin powers on here. There are no RfAs, ect. Moe Epsilon is the only bureaucrat, so really all that you have to do is have his trust. He takes your Wikipedia experience into account, so I'm sure that you'll make it. He isn't like those sadists on the RfA board :P. Peace, -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 07:31, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah, this wiki is quite small, so there aren't any Nazis to worry about ;). It is just a small group of friends working to create a collection of information that all of us are enthusiastic about. There is no bureaucracy that we have to answer to, no group of sadists watching over our shoulders, nothing of the sort. Peace, -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 17:11, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Hmm, interesting idea. You should bring it up to Moe if you haven't already. I'm not sure how I personally feel about the idea. I'm not opposed to it. Peace, -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 06:30, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Flags Hey Caribbean H.Q. I already tried this once before, but I wasn't successful as there was some complicated wiki-syntax that would have been had to be copied to the Wikia. And it's not that I wouldn't like that, it's just that I would need the assistance of a developer to add some things on here so everything would appear correctly. Alternatively, I could try a different approach I was preparing for this, but it would still require the uploading of every nation's flag... I like the idea, but right now, it's a technological impossibility. — Moe ε 00:04, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Reply Hmmm, interesting idea. This wiki has different standards for articles, but then again we can probably change that. Those standards were written a while back, possibly by Chadbryant, so with a new consensus chances are we can change them to be similar to Wikipedia's. Then again, what's the point of having a separate wiki if it is going to be the exact same as Wikipedia in the end anyway? I'm torn. You can probably use your user subspace for the articles, and of course I'll help you in any way that I can. As far as using the real articles go, I would bring this up to both Moe and RJ to get their opinion on the matter. One more thing, do you want to be a sysop? Peace, -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 00:58, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Chadbryant isn't just inactive; he's banned on Wikipedia. Anyway, I asked Moe to sysop you. It is totally up to him, however. Anyway, I don't really have any opinions about what to raise to GA first. I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things on Wikipedia. I just fired up VandalProof for the first time in a while, restored my userpage, and revamped my old sig. I was never too active in actually improving articles on Wikipedia before I left, so doing so will be a new skill for me. You may have to teach me ;). I would like to take some time to work off the ring rust, however. I do plan on devoting some time to working on articles, though. I want to broaden my horizons. Peace, -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 13:51, 15 July 2007 (UTC)